


"I can't even look at you right now"

by Taeunnie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, MC is gender neutral, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie
Summary: Unfortunate events build stronger bonds!
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 14





	"I can't even look at you right now"

Their eyebrows furrowed upon entering the mess of a kitchen with the cause of it all frozen in the center. They crossed their arms as they quickly tapped their foot. After all of the hard work they put into cleaning that kitchen from top to bottom, in less than an hour it looked like a tornado ran through the whole place.

“Seriously Beel? Seriously?”

“Mc, I can explain!”

His hunger really can be his downfall, but they didn’t want to hear anything from him. They shook their head disappointingly.

“I can’t even look at you right now.”

With a roll of their eyes, they turned on their heels and walked out of the kitchen. Getting a glass of water was now the least of their worries. Beel placed the snacks that crowded his arms on the counter and followed after the human to their room.

“Mc, please. If I could just explain-”

“No, Beel! You knew how hard I worked to clean that kitchen today. You literally saw me on my hands and knees scrubbing and reorganizing the lower cabinets.”

They opened the door to their room and almost slammed the door in his face. He caught it just in time and entered cautiously, closing the door behind him. They stormed over the their bed and flopped onto it face first.

“The kitchen barely had time to be clean before you dirtied it up again,” they muffled sadly.

He kept his movements careful as he approached their bed and sat on the corner of it. It was rare, but he had felt so bad about what he’d done that his hunger faded.

“I’m sorry Mc, I really am. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

They shared a long and uncomfortable silence together and it was enough to make Beel grow anxious. After those long, drawn out minutes, Mc finally lifted their head to look at the demon sitting at the corner of their bed. Their eyes were redened and wet and they sniffles slightly. They tried hard not to sob in front of him.

“I don’t wanna clean again for a while.”

“O-okay. Then I’ll take your next cleaning shift-”

“The next three shifts! That’s what all my hard work was worth.”

He chuckled softly with a light smile and nodded.

“I’ll take your next three cleaning shifts. I promise.”

They smiled softly at him and he felt happy again. Happy that they could look at him again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and would like to see more content from me, you can check out my tumblr @sevensins-stuff❤️


End file.
